Demon With A Soul
by SapphireLove88
Summary: Castiel is no longer the sweet little angel and Meg suffers the consequences of stealing a few souls from him. Torture. Character death. Angst.


It was just another ordinary day in the demon world. Meg was going about, committing her usual mischief, but generally not causing too much trouble. As a matter of fact she rarely did. Never had she killed more than three people a day. Most demons killed entire households and leaving unsatisfied. Not her. She preferred not to anger anybody, just follow the orders and let others kill for her.

About noon she was laying on the roof of some random house, thinking. Now that her God- Lucifer was gone she had no one. No one to serve. She was one of the few, who remained faithful, even after his failure to bring Hell on Earth. No wonder no one liked her anymore. She was an outcast from her own home.

With such thoughts, she fell asleep. She needed it after a week of constant running. She never imagined waking up and finding a Hell worse than she was already in.

As she woke up and blinked the sleep away, she realised she was tied up. 'Okay, Crowley! You got me... no need to hide.' There was something wrong with the lack of a tormentor. Demons weren't famous for their patience. When they had a prey, they tortured it until there was nothing left remaining. Only a bloody mess.

The demon frantically looked around. There wasn't a living soul anywhere in the dim room. Yet there was no chance this could be Hell. The walls were clean and the building gave away a cosy feeling and a trace of a respect. Hell was a place of chaos. There was never order. Someone was always slumbering, interrupting, shouting. This place was too quiet, even for Crowley's liking. He preferred luxury but lively places.

Meg was slowly starting to panic. 'Where are you?' 'Who are you?' she shouted in the faraway distance. Nobody answered her. Despite her struggles the chains were too tough and she couldn't break free. In addition, she noticed the shadow of a strange devil trap hovering on top of her. Then it must be hunters that took her. But then came the question why hadn't they killed her in her sleep. Why leave her here?

Suddenly she heard a door open. A faint trace of light illuminated the room. But it was only for a second and she failed to recognize anything familiar. Despite the many tortures she had endured she shook all over. No matter how hard Meg tried to push the thought away, she felt fear. Overwhelming fear.

Footsteps.

'Who-who are you?' her voice was a little shaky.

Instead of an answer she saw the emotionless face of the angel she had kissed. The one who had threw her in holy fire and stepped over her, and saved her from Crowley. It brought her false confidence and sense of security. 'Ouu, Clarence, it's you... you never mentioned you liked it rough.' But her smirk faded as soon as she saw her reflection in Castiel's eyes. They held a threatening gleam and all the serenity was gone.

'First of all, my name is Castiel.' With those words spoken, he lifted his hand and the letters slowly started to appear on Meg's bare chest. The smell of blood filled the room. The demon withered in pain as the name was being carved deeply into the flesh, right where she had been burned by the fire. It made it more painful certainly. 'Why-y-y...?' Meg barely managed to utter. His gaze was becoming even colder. If that was even possible. His once ocean blue eyes were colder than ice. And they said Lucifer had a harsh gaze, they had never seen those piercing icebergs. 'I hear Crowley is alive. I want to know his whereabouts.' His voice sounded even colder. It made Meg shudder. Panic was making its way to the demon's heart. 'How should I know where originally old devil is?' everyone knew he was up and kicking but Crowley wasn't stupid enough to give away his hideout again. 'This is not my problem.' The simple answer send chills down her spine. 'There is another reason why I brought you here.' He paused for a moment. 'You have been stealing souls that originally belong to us.'

Oh, it was true she had stolen a few souls, but come on was Heaven for those as to send poor little Clarence to torture her for them. Unfortunately, she had already sold them. And besides, how was she supposed to know to whom the souls belonged.

However, Castiel gave her no more time to thing. With a twist of his fingers her head exploded in pain. It was as if her brain was about to burst out of her skull. Meg tried to reach for her throbbing head, but she was tied up and her only reaction was a muffled cry. Her pride won't let her reveal her real pain.

After a few minutes, when he finally decided to subside the pain a bit, she finally opened her eyes. They were teary, but Meg would never let the salty liquid spill. 'Castiel, i-i-if I kn-knew w-w-where Crowley was, I w-w-would have told y-you... I w-w-want h-him dead, too...' 'I am sure you will think of something soon. And besides, you have a few souls you need to return.'

The pain in her head was getting worse. Her vision was a little blurry, but she knew he wouldn't let her faint. Not until he was done with her.

Meg watched him raise his hand and slowly twist it in the air. Terror shot through her body. She felt every bone in her body cracking slowly. The slow movement made it worse. The demon could no longer hold her cries back. The acoustic of the room send back an echo of her own voice over and over again.

Castiel's eyes numbly watched her shudder and cry. He held no mercy today. When he was finally done, he sat beside the sobbing woman. Her entire demonic self-control and cocky attitude was crashed and shoved right back into her face. Now her eyes held a silent plea. 'I-I-I already s-s-sold the s-s-souls...' it was a mare whisper. But the apologetic tone couldn't melt Castiel's heart. 'That's too bad.' She looked up and shook her head. Her cheeks were soaked with tears. 'C-c-come on, C-C -Castiel, please...' the word involuntarily escaped her lips. But it represented all the pain that was slowly consuming her mind and reason. Meg had begged for real. For a first time in her life.

The angel remained uninfluenced by the action. He merely sat next to her, observing her agony. Again he lifted his hand. But this time it were the bones of her arms and hand that started to twist. This time the pleading word was repeated like a prayer. The tears rolled and rolled down her cheeks. Some fell on Castiel's other hand, which rested on the 'torture bed'.

After he was done with those bones, Meg failed to say another word. Her eyes were darkened. The result of a pain overdose. One becomes numb.

'Now let me see if you have a soul.' Castiel stated that as a question, but he knew Meg would never answer, nor would she have any objections. His hand reached out and pierced her flesh. The touch of something so pure and a tainted demon such as Meg caused her to cry out sharply. Her body arched despite the chains. The desperate struggle to get away made her look like a butterfly, which was about to be pierced by an insane doctor. After awhile Castiel finally pulled out his hand, leaving Meg to still wither in pain beneath him.

'So, the rumours were true, you still have your soul.' The angel smiled a bit, pleased by the fact. The demon looked up, eyes wet. 'Please, Castiel...' she never got to finish her sentence. The darkness was trying to reclaim her. The shadows wanted to take her away from the pain. And then again, they were defeated by a single snap of Castiel's fingers. 'However, unfortunately for you, demon, I need a tortured soul. The same one you sold so recklessly. As it is unavailable right now, I will have to take yours.'

This made the woman struggle against the chains harder than ever before. In her eyes a silent plea was read. Was really Castiel that cold- hearted, or was all of this just an act...? Wasn't there even a single drop of guilt in his heart for doing this to her? At least, he showed none. As he approached her once more, she said 'I will find you another soul, just... please let me go...I promise...'

'I have no time to wait for you. I need the soul now!' The response was short and harsh. It made Meg's world shatter in front of her very eyes. She looked away, no wanting him to see her cry like that. After everything she went through, how could this be her demise? She survived the apocalypse only to be slaughtered now.

The woman felt Castiel's warm hand gently stroking her cheek, motioning for her to turn to him. Meg hoped he was trying to comfort her. Hoped. She saw him lighting one of her cigarettes. His eyes looked almost gentle.

'You know those are bad for your health?' the question seemed so simple, so ordinary. But Meg couldn't answer. She couldn't talk. What had he done to her? She tried once again to move her lips, to scream, but no sound came. She was numb, for real.

Her terrified gaze met the angel's calm eyes. The question remained evident in her enlarged pupils. 'I had to make you stop screaming. Your constant cries are disturbing.' The answer pierced her right in the chest.

She wanted to beg, she wanted so desperately to beg him for her life, to just let her go. Just this one time. He'd never hear from her again. Never.

'Now to continue where we left off...' the angel trailed. He watched the cigarette burn for a minute before driving it down to Meg's right eye. The demon tried to scream, but no sound came out. She couldn't see with one of her eyes, she was numb and most of her bones were broken. What else could he do to her? The answer came after she stopped shuddering. Her left eye was also burned out. No more tears could leak out from her eyes. How her body just laid defenceless, like a broken and chained doll.

Shortly after she heard the sound of metal. Was he undoing her binds? Most probably; it sounded like it. For a second hope lit up in her heart. Maybe he would heal her and tell her it was all a bad joke. A little payback for the kiss. 'Please let it be a bad joke, a bad dream, a payback, a nightmare...' that was the only thought running through her mind.

She felt his strong hands push her off that torture table. She fell on er knees. The endless pain spreading throughout her entire form, as all the bones in her limbs were broken. They couldn't hold her weight and gave out on her. The lack of vision didn't help her much either. She wanted to scream and she couldn't do anything like that too.

'I am letting you go, Meg. That is if you manage to find the exit...' Those cold words made Meg want to cry in despair. How could he do something so cruel to her? No tears could escape her blind eyes, as she motionlessly waited for a miracle at the angel's feet. Blood filled her mouth and escaped her dry lips, leaving marks on the clean floor.

Castiel watched emotionlessly as the creature in his feet made the greatest of efforts to move on her broken limbs, to find the door to salvation. It would have made most hearts drown in sympathy. Not his.

He heard a loud bang and turned to see Meg had hit her head hard on the nearby wall. There was a small river of blood, crawling down towards her nose. The way she looked around made her look more like a lost puppy. A really sick puppy.

Her small form shook a few times before collapsing on the ground, curling into a fatal position. The angel sat on the 'bed' the woman had been tied to and kept a close watch on the demon. The creature was shaking really bad. Her body was rejecting the suffering now. Her mind was blank.

The angel just watched her break. He witnessed the woman's mind falling down her own endless pit. She was shaking and producing the closest thing to a sob in her drawn up, broken knees.

'Do you want to keep up the fight?' The angel asked while kneeling and gently stroking the back of Meg's head. She shook her head, grimacing at the pain. Now Castiel's touch was almost gentle. 'Good.'

At least the angel decided to give the demon some comfort before taking the most precious gift- the soul. Cas slowly kneeled before Meg, taking her in his lap, creasing her cheeks in a calming motion. Then he drove his hands in Meg's chest once again.

This time there was no denying the demon was going through the worst possible sufferings. She was aching and struggling in Castiel's lap.

He was slowly pulling out the precious bundle of light. It shone pure as it was leaving the body. The separation was so painful. After getting his valuable trophy, the angel locked it in some kind of medallion, like the one that used to contain Anna's grace. He placed it securely round his neck.

Upon doing this, the angel gazed back at the lifeless form. Meg never subsided. She took all the tortures he offered. She could have easily hidden behind her host. Her nobility this time really made an impression on the celestial being.

He lifted up the lifeless body of his first kiss and gently laid her on the table, not daring to disturb her eternal sleep anymore. His hand stroked the soft long hair one last time. 'I am sorry, Meg...' the walls heard him whisper to the dead woman.

The last noise ever to be heard that night was a flutter of wings. All light was gone.

The next day a mother cried in vain as the police officer was left spellbound by the condition of the corpse. There was no one to soothe the mother, to tell her, her daughter never felt the slightest hint of pain. There was a demon giving all her power to keep her away from the suffering. A demon that wanted to be better. A demon with a soul.


End file.
